A conventionally known inverted pendulum type vehicle travels while maintaining an upright posture by performing an inverted pendulum control based on a detection result of a tilt sensor (such as a gyro sensor). In conjunction with such an inverted pendulum type vehicle, it is known to tilt a vehicle body (hence the seating surface of a seat for supporting a rider) until a stopper engages the ground surface so that the vehicle may be kept stationary in a stable manner and the rider may be enabled to get on or off the vehicle with ease. See Patent document 1, for instance.